Tool
Tool é unha banda estadounidense formada en 1990 en Los Angeles. A súa formación actual está composta por: Maynard James Keenan (voz), Adam Jones (guitarra), Justin Chancellor (baixo) e Danny Carey (batería). Historia Formación da banda A historia de Tool comezou en 1990, cando Maynard James Keenan, alumno da Kendall College of Art & Design, coñeceu a Adam Jones, técnico en efectos especiais do estudio de Stan Winston. Eles descubriron ter outra cousa en común aparte da fascinación pola arte contemporánea: a música. Maynard e Adam comezaron a compoñer xuntos e chamaron a decenas de músicos para ensaiar. Eles usaban o estudio de ensaio persoal de Danny Carey, veciño de Maynard e amigo de Adam. Danny foi presentado a Adam por Tom Morello (guitarrista de Rage Against the Machine), con quen Adam tocara nunha banda chamada Electric Sheep. Por indicación de Morello, Danny Carey ofreceuse para tocar a batería con Maynard e Adam, xa que sentía pena dos dous por non achar a ninguén para tocar (as persoas que chamaban nunca voltaban ou nin sequera aparecían). Na mesma época, Paul D'Amour mudárase a Los Angeles para traballar no cine (área na que Adam Jones estaba traballando, realizando efectos especiais para Terminator 2, Jurassic Park e Predator 2). Paul era realmente guitarrista, e xa estaba desistindo de ser músico cando coñeceu a Adam Jones, que o convidou para tocar. Unha curiosidade é que D'Amour estaba sempre de mal humor, e a sonoridade das cancións encaixou perfectamente coa súa personalidade. Coa banda formada, eles comezaron a ensaiar regularmente na casa de Danny Carey. Despois de case chamarse Toolshed, eles escolleron ser sinxelamente Tool, polo feito de querer que a súa música fose unha "ferramenta" para a comprensión da "lacrimoloxía", a "ciencia do choro" como terapia, que consiste en evoluir explorando a súa dor física e emocional. Despois de certo tempo, eles comezaron a abrir concertos para a Rollins Band, Rage Against the Machine e Fishbone. Nesa época gravaron demos das cancións "Cold & Ugly", "Hush", "Part Of Me", "Jerk-Off", "Crawl Away" e "Sober". De todas, só as catro primeiras entrarían no EP Opiate, lanzado en abril de 1992, pola Silvertone Records, subsidiaria da Virgin. Os membros de Tool declararon que eles erraron de certa maneira ao escoller os temas do EP, xustamente porque eles só puxeran as composicións máis pesadas e curtas, e todos os que o oíron dixeron que se trataba dunha banda de thrash metal. A banda conseguíu unhas boaa vendas con Opiate debido a este feito. Eles gravaron un clip en VHS para "Hush" (dirixido por Ken Andrews, de Failure), onde os membros da banda aparecen amordazados e nus, cunha placa escrita: "Parental Advisory: Explicit Parts" cubrindo as súas partes íntimas. Ten sentido, dende que a canción fala sobre a censura. O video non foi lanzado de maneira oficial, polo feito de que a MTV nunca pasaría un clip con este contido na época! Pero iso non impediu que o tema "Sweat" aparecese na banda sonora da película Scape From L.A. En abril de 1993, chegaría ás tendas Undertow, ou polo menos unha versión "domesticada" do primero álbum de Tool: algunhas tendas cambiaron a portada orixinal (un debuxo dunha escultura de Adam Jones consistente nunha especie de caixa torácica vermella con costelas en forma de tentáculos) por un código de barras xigante. A parte interior e traseira do libreto tiñan fotos como unha muller extremadamente obesa nua e soa, e outra foto da mesma muller cun home nu deitado sobre ela, aparte dunha radiografía cun enorme vibrador dentro dunha cavidade anal. En edicións non censuradas, existen tamén fotos dunha vaca lambendo os seus xenitais e un porco empalado por unha serie de garfos (esta é unha montaxe). Como a arte gráfica suxire, este si é un album cru e verdadeiro de Tool, con pasaxes máis melódicos e densos. Co álbum catapultado polos vídeos de "Sober" (dirixido por Adam Jones e Fred Stuhr, que gañou as categorías de "Mellor Artista Novo" e "Mellor Clip de Hard Rock/Metal" na MTV) e "Prison Sex" (este é o primeiro clip totalmente dirixido por Adam), Tool conseguíu ser unha das atraccións principais do Lollapalooza '93. Despois de Undertow, Tool mergúllase en xiras interminable para promocionar o disco e as especulacións de que se trata dunha banda satánica aumentan xunto coa popularidade que conquistan en cada presentación. A banda non se sinte ameazada por iso, xa que eles prevían que as persoas non quedarían indiferentes coa súa proposta. ''Ænima Tool estivo parado un bo tempo ata que comezaron as gravacións de ''Ænima, en 1996. O título é unha unión das palabras "Anima" (un termo psicolóxico de Carl Jung) e "Enema" (inimigo). Podería tamén ser unha homenaxe a un libro recomendado pola banda, chamado "Ægypt". Durante o proceso de composición, Paul D'Amour anuncia que deixa a banda. Paul amosou interese en outros estilos de música, e procuraba algo mais experimental. O grupo entón comeza a probar outros baixistas, entre eles Frank Cavanagh de Filter, Scott Reeder de Kyuss, e Shepherd Stevenson de Pigmy Love Circus. O escollido foi Justin Chancellor, de Peach, banda que estivera de xira con Tool por Europa en 1994. Justin non aceptou a invitación de inmediato, xa que Peach separárase seis meses atrás e el estaba formando un proxecto co guitarrista da súa antiga banda, co cal tocaba dende os 14 anos. Cando Ænima foi lanzado, Tool sufríu unha represalia: o clip de "Stinkfist" (primeiro sinxelo do disco) foi rexeitado pola MTV, que alegou que o título da música era ofensivo. Depois de represalia por parte dos fans, a emisora pasou a exhibir o vídeo co nome de "Track #1", por ser o primeiro corte de "Ænima". O fiasco da MTV non fixo baixar as vendas de Ænima, todo o contrario, ata favoreceu. Todos querían saber o que había de tan absurdo nunha canción. Pero de certa forma ata había: en certa parte de "Stinkfist", (2:45, para ser exacto) Maynard murmura, case que subliminalmente: "Chupa minha pica pinto pichu" (en portugués)! En case todas as cancións Maynard está susurrando algo, intelixible ou non. Aparte das mensaxes subliminais, Ænima é o disco esencial para quen queira coñecer Tool. O traballo gráfico da portada de Ænima tamén é excepcional, con holografias estrañas e escuras, tanto que o grupo foi nomeado para "Mellor Portada de Álbum" nos Grammy de 1996. No mesmo ano, Tool foi nominado para mellor videoclip e curtametraxe por "Stinkfist". É nesta época cando Maynard comeza a aparecer nos concertos totalmente rapado, co corpo pintado ou vestido de muller, engadindo máis estrañeza á "perfomance" de Tool. En medio da inmensa xira, a banda lanza o sinxelo e o clip de Ænema, concorrendo aos premios da MTV, que desta vez non censurou a creatividade do grupo. "Ænema" chega a gañar un Grammy de "Mellor Performance de Metal", en 1997. Despois da finalización de promoción de Ænima, Tool decide descansar por un tempo. Maynard grava "Know Your Enemy" con Rage Against the Machine e fai un dueto nun show con Tori Amos, cantando "Muhammad My Friend". Tamén forma Shandi's Addiction, con Billy Gould (Faith No More), Tom Morello e Brad Wilk (guitarrista e batería de Rage Against the Machine). para participar do disco tributo a Kiss (Kiss My Ass), gravando a canción "Calling Dr. Love". Á Volcano Entertainment, discográfica de Tool, non lle gustou nada diso, e procesou á banda por ter violado clausulas do contrato, alegando que o grupo estaría participando de proxectos en outros selos, e así procurando novas propostas de contrato. A banda enfrontouse á discográfica, dicindo que o selo estaria negándolles unha clausula que constaba no acordo orixinal. Despois dun ano de enfrontamento ambas partes decidiron facer un novo acordo, evitando medidas xudiciais. Tool renovou o seu contrato, incluíndo a gravación de tres álbumes máis. Despois de arranxados estos problemas, os seus integrantes envolvéronse en presentacións/gravacións ocasionais con bandas de amigos: Adam Jones toca nalgúns concertos con The Melvins e monta unha banda experimental con Buzz Osborne, chamada Noiseland Arcade, facendo algúns directos en 1998. Un bo tempo despois, Maynard comeza a ter máis contacto con outros músicos, organizando o proxecto Tapeworm, con Trent Reznor e Danny Lohner, ambos de Nine Inch Nails. Maynard únese a A Perfect Circle Máis tarde, Maynard reestablece o contacto con Billy Howerdel, técnico de son das sesións de "Ænima". Howerdel amósalle as súas composicións e Maynard ofrécese para participar do proxecto que el estaba montando coa baixista Paz Lenchantin. Estase formando A Perfect Circle, a ocupación de Maynard durante certo tempo. Con Tool paralizado polos problemas contractuais, Maynard pode adicarse completamente a A Perfect Circle. Formado por Maynard, Billy Howerdel, Troy Van Leeuwen, Paz Lenchantin e Josh Freese, o grupo comeza a tocar en concertos benéficos, e fará de teloneiro da xira de 2000 de Nine Inch Nails. Tentando enganar aos seus fans, Maynard pasa a usar unha perruca. Pero el é descoberto debido á grande atención que A Perfect Circle acaba espertando co álbum Mer de Noms. Por ter cancións máis melódicas e curtas, A Perfect Circle tórnase máis accesible que Tool, atopando un éxito inmediato e maior que o que a banda principal de Maynard conseguira ata entón. Volta á actividade Cando A Perfect Circle deulle un tempo, Tool voltou á actividade. Para acabar cos rumores que dicían que a banda se separara, eles lanzan, no 2000,Salival, que se trata dun DVD cos cinco clips da banda e un CD con temas en directo e rarezas. Destacan a incrible versión de "No Quarter", de Led Zeppelin, "You Lied" (versión de Peach, de Justin Chancellor), a canción oculta "Maynard's Dick" e "Pushit", nunha versión en directo máis longa que a orixinal onde participa o profesor de percusión de Danny Carey, Aloke Dutta. Tool comeza a gravar un novo álbum de estudio e despois de seis anos dende o Ænima, Lateralus é lanzado. O disco supera todas as expectativas encabezado polo videoclip futurista de "Schism". A banda reaparece con novos folgos, con Adam Jones máis refinado, amosando máis técnica nos seus riffs (sen ser virtuoso). A voz de Maynard suavizada por A Perfect Circle amosa a súa beleza en "Reflection" e "The Patient"; pero que ao mesmo tempo rasga en temas como "The Grudge" e "Ticks And Leeches". A banda gaña un Grammy máis, desta vez por "Schism". Tool lanza os clips de "Parabol e "Parabola" resultando un único video enorme e que dificilmente é transmitido pola MTV. Pero Tool realmente non precisa máis da MTV para conseguir o éxito e chamar a atención de novos fans. Rematada a xira de Lateralus, en 2003 Maynard volta a reunirse con A Perfect Circle e se plantexa o lanzamento do segundo álbum do grupo. Danny Carey adicase a estudar percusión co seu professor Aloke Dutta e a gravar con Pygmy Love Circus, mentres Adam segue a sua carreira cos efectos especiais e escribe material novo para Tool con Justin Chancellor. ''10,000 Days'' Despois doutro prolongado descanso, durante o cal Keenan reincorporouse a A Perfect Circle para gravar e facer unha xira, Keenan voltou a unir aos seus compañeiros para traballar nun novo disco. Os rumores sobre o nome do novo traballo (chegouse a rumorear como posible nome o título Teleincision) apareceron, ao igual que algúns detalles do novo material, como a influencia dos seus compañeiros do tour de Lateralus, Fantômas e Meshuggah. Finalmente, no sitio web oficial da banda apareceu o nome do nuevo álbum: 10,000 Days. Sen embargo, os rumores sobre o novo disco non desapareceron, ata se chegou a especular que a banda creara un disco "señuelo", un álbum falso que enganaría á audiencia ata o lanzamento. As augas calmáronse cando unha copia do álbum filtrouse ilegalmente nas redes de intercambio de arquivos, anticipando o lanzamento dúas semanas. Finalmente o disco lanzouse segundo o previsto o 2 de maio de 2006 nos Estados Unidos, debutando nos primeiros postos de varias listas mundiais. A pesares de que estivo dispoñible en internet semanas antes do lanzamento, 10,000 Days vendeu na súa primeira semana, só nos Estados Unidos, 564.000 copias. Xéneros da banda e categorización Debido ao achegamento experimental de Tool á música, é discutible o seu lugar nos xéneros tradicionais de música. Tool é, sen dúbidas, parte do xénero do rock, pero a que subxénero deste pertencen e canta influencia tiveron en Tool grupos anteriores, é obxecto de debate entre fans e críticos. En moitos casos, Tool é catalogado como metal alternativo, un xénero moi amplo para catalogar a bandas (como Jane's Addiction, Rage Against the Machine e Faith No More, entre outras) que abarcan a estética e aos fans do metal e o rock alternativo. No mesmo sentido, Tool é catalogada como unha banda de rock progresivo. Aqueles que sinten que Tool é unha banda progresiva citan a definición clásica de "progresivo": é un xénero de música rock que busca alonxarse da música "mainstream" ou popular, "empurrando" os límites do rock, creando novos sons e estilos, que a cotío posúen un alto grao de complexidade e de capas de son, elementos que poden atoparse doadamente na música de Tool: sexan os complexos ritmos utilizados en cancións como "Schism" (de 5/8 a 7/8) ou en "Lateralus", que móvese de 9/8 a 8/8 a 7/8 ou a incorporación de sons inusuais producidos pola experimentación con instrumentos (como en "Jambi"). Combinando o aspecto progresivo de Tool, co seu son do metal, poderíase aproximar a un xénero como "metal progresivo". Nunha entrevista a un diario, Keenan dixo, medio en broma, que o género de Tool é un "stew of progressive rock, Bulgarian folk metal, rock ’n’ roll, ’80s disco and Christian rap that we like to call Munge" ("guiso de rock progresivo, folk metal bulgaro, rock & roll, música disco dos 80 e rap cristiano ao que nos gusta chamar ‘Munge’”). Talvez, a influencia máis mencionada de Tool é King Crimson, admitida polos mesmos Tool como unha das súas bandas favoritas. Cando Tool non é chamado progresivo, soe ser catalogado dentro dalgún xénero do metal. Ás veces son catalogados como un xénero extendido do metal, como "math-metal psicodélico" ("psychedelic math-metal"), a diferencia doutras bandas que caen en subxéneros máis comúns. Tamén foron postos ocasionalmente en xéneros dos cales a xente normalmente non os considera parte, como jazz rock (unha clasificación relacionada co seu aspecto progresivo), e ata trip-hop, aínda que isto débese principalmente a un único set en vivo xunto a Tricky. Membros Membros actuais *Maynard James Keenan: voz. *Adam Jones: guitarra. *Justin Chancellor: baixo. *Danny Carey: batería. Antigos membros *Paul D'Amour: baixo. Discografía *''Opiate EP'' - 1992 (Zoo) *''Undertow'' - 1993 (Zoo) *''Ænima'' - 1996 (Volcano) *''Salival'' - CD/DVD 2000 (Volcano) *''Lateralus'' - 2001 (Volcano) *''10,000 Days'' - 2006 (Volcano) Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial da banda (en inglés) Categoría:Bandas de Los Angeles